


Five times Cenred topped and that one time he didn't

by Beanwhile



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Fingerfucking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanwhile/pseuds/Beanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes as little surprise that Aredian does not seek him; the chase is always one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Cenred topped and that one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aconite (aconite_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/gifts).



> I kind of prompted [Donnie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/weaponofheaven) over tumblr and then kind of wrote the thing myself. Unbeta'd, sorry. May edit it seriously one day.

The first time Cenred is maddened by lust. He craves the man, he wants for naught but to force him on his belly and take over his body like it's land ready for the taking. And so he does. It’s short and brutal, and he spills fast and hard. It takes him time to come back to his senses and the realization of what he’s done. He sees blood on his still hard cock, blood that is not his, and he’s nearly startled. But Aredian breathes just as heavy, and when Cenred flips him on his back the witchhunter’s belly is splattered with white as well.

*

The second time he insists on looking into Aredian’s eyes. Whenever the witchhunter tries to avert his gaze Cenred grabs his jaw and forces back the eye contact. Defiance and submissiveness at once, it arouses him endlessly and he thrusts in harder and faster, harder, faster, harder, harder, until Aredian’s whole body stiffens and he comes between them, knees trembling and a canine drawing blood from his lower lip. Cenred follows shortly, rutting like a beast and making the bed scream in short, high-pitched shrills beneath them. There’s no blood this time but his suspicions are confirmed. He smiles lazily.

*

It comes as little surprise that Aredian does not seek him; the chase is always one-sided. The third time comes much later, when Cenred has figured out what is it that he has craved before. He wants to draw Aredian’s voice out, like the hunter guts the game. Cenred’s motions are slow and torturous, but oh, it is so worth to be patient for once. He slowly withdraws, then bucks with near grace into the flustered witchhunter. It takes a good while for Cenred to hear breaths becoming moans, but it’s an avalanche from there: gasps, whispers, moans and rambling. Cenred hears his own name and obediently slams in. Aredian throws his head back and moans loudly, but he’s a fast learner and soon enough his noises entwine with that of the bed, until Cenred spills. The so long denied pleasure grabs his hair and pulls his head up, and his roar drowns all other noises.

*

The fourth time is the dead of night and they’re on the ground, not far from the castle. The grass is all black blades; the smell of blood, and earth, and sweat fills the air. Cenred is high on battle and sex, yet he’s still learning patience, as Aredian is still learning how to use his voice. Cenred thrusts in hard and pushes further. The witchhunter exhales through gritted teeth and fakes intense interest in Cenred’s chest. The latter grunts, satisfied, and arches his back down until their lips are nearly touching, but instead Cenred draws out his tongue and licks the blood off Aredian’s face, licks his neck as well but is careful not to touch the lips. The witchhunter pants and moans, but asks for naught, and so they spill, nearly at the same time, foreheads pressed together, moans and grunts ripping the silence of the night.

*

The fifth time starts as a heated argument and proceeds to Aredian sprawled on the huge table and Cenred mercilessly thrusting into him, grunting, shouting, roaring his pleasure. The witchhunter grabs at his hair and pulls him down, perhaps to punch him, perhaps to silence him only as he knows how. Cenred is silenced, indeed, with a fierce kiss, a ruthless crash of lips and teeth that turns to mindless biting and licking. Cenred adjusts his weight; his swordhand shoots down and grabs Aredian’s cock. The witchhunter’s hips react immediately and in mere seconds he’s spilling all over. His lustful, needy moans fill the room and Cenred is laughing in quiet triumph, for the first time indifferent to his own pleasure.

*

A blow between his shoulder blades catches him off-guard and hurls him against the wall in front. He reaches for a blade but his hand is twisted behind his back, and so is the other. The skillful fingers that tie him up can only be Aredian’s and Cenred allows himself a smile. A nook is thrown around his neck and tightens uncomfortably, but does not choke him. A tug on it pulls back both his throat and his hands; he realizes he’s been turned into a human with a handle. It amuses him. The methodical and fast work of Aredian arouses him; he shamelessly presses his growing hardness against the wall. He hears the witchhunter snort in amusement, and offers his ass with a mocking thrust back. The witchhunter takes the offer and Cenred feels the cold and sharp blade of a knife ripping the expensive leather into shreds. Calloused fingers drag down his lower back and ass, and make him shiver.

"You are but a pup, Cenred, and you are yet to know of pleasure," Aredian whispers in his ear.

Wet hard fingers press against him, inside of him. He squirms and tightens muscles, but it only brings him pain. It is new and strange, and he does not know what to think of it.

"Don’t fight it, unless you want it to be painful," the witchhunter purrs in his ear and presses yet deeper inside.

It doesn't take Aredian much time to reduce Cenred to a mewling, frustrated mass of lust, squirming between the hardness of the wall and the sliding of fingers inside him. He has never felt arousal such as this. The way the witchhunter’s pulling of the rope bends Cenred's spine only makes it better. He moans and thrusts his ass back, desperate for more. His cock aches for release, but oh, is Aredian a master of this game. He murmurs strange and horrid things into Cenred’s ears, and his fingers slide, in and out, in and out, in and around, a special spot Cenred has never known of, and it drives him mad. He’s so close, so ridiculously close, but the witchhunter holds him fast on the border of release. Cenred pleads and begs, and the fingers inside of him slide in and out, in and out, but they take him not a step beyond.

Then suddenly Aredian throws his arm around his waist and holds him tight; his fingers slide in and stay there, fingertips rub that little spot and Cenred throws his head back and cries in utter pleasure as he spills against the wall. His bones turn to milk and the euphoria washes him with wave after wave. He moans shamelessly, his head falls onto Aredian’s shoulder.

It takes him a good while to come to his senses, but the witchhunter holds him tight all the while. Evidently their fun has just begun.


End file.
